To Claim a Dragon
by randigirl
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, Arcadios's plans have come to fruition. NaLu if you squint sideways.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. It wouldn't be half as good if I did.

_This story is actually a prolog to another story that I have in the works. But it should completely stand on its own (hopefully). No "planned" pairings for this, but plenty in the sequel. And for the record, I wrote this and planned it out way before the GMG are finished. So spoilers up to then. Thanks to luffy fan for helping me out. Hope you like it!_

Arcadios had finally showed his hand. The Royal Army of Fiore stormed the Grand Magic stadium and began to restrain all the mages from the tournament, save two. While her comrades were fighting against the surprise attack, Lucy Heartphilia was thrown into a full body bind by an unknown assailant and jerked into the air. She had time to cry out one final name before she was completely out of earshot.

"NATSU!"

Above all the fighting, Natsu heard Lucy scream his name and his heart skipped a beat. He barely saw her before she vanished into the clouds, being pulled by something he could neither see nor smell. He had to get to her quickly, before her trail ran cold.

Natsu called out to his guild mates, "Happy, Gajeel, Lily, anybody that can fly! Follow me, there's something bad going down. They took Lucy! We've got to get her back!" The other Dragon Slayer and both Exceeds took off after him and quickly climbed into the sky.

"I wonder why they flew off when there's plenty of fighting here?" Sting Eucliffe was sure that Natsu would never run from a fight. "There must be a better battle in skies!"

His dark haired partner looked up as well, "I heard something about the girl being kidnapped. Do you suppose all this is a distraction for some other master scheme? We should check it out, if for no other reason than to not be shown up by Fairy Tail. Frosch, we need to get up there."

"Yes Rogue-kun, leave it to me! Frosch will fly you! Frosch will be strong!" The bright-eyed frog-cat sprouted wings and took off.

"Hey, wait up! Lector, we're being left behind. Let's get a move on," Sting called to his own Exceed who was trying to make his way across the battlefield. With a jump, Lector's wings appeared and they quickly followed after the rest. "Why are we chasing after the Fairy Tail losers?" asked the little pink Exceed.

Sting eyed the sky and breathed in deeply to make sure he had all the right scents committed to memory. "I have a feeling they are on to something big. Besides, there's only small fry down here. Let everybody else hand it."

Happy flew as fast as his wings could carry them, with Gajeel and Pantherlily close behind. Natsu would give slight commands to follow, but he had not yet seen any trace of Lucy. "Natsu, I think they are using concealment magic to stay hidden," Gajeel yelled over the wind whistling. "Keep your nose sharp, you know Bunny Girl's scent better than me. Just stay focused."

Natsu nodded and continued to concentrate on finding Lucy. If they were invisible, that would make a lot of sense because he swore Lucy smelled close enough to be seen. He had to find her. He promised that he would always keep her safe, and they all knew someone had been trying to abduct her. For what, no one could guess. But damn it, she was gone and it was his fault!

Natsu was literally smacked out of his thoughts as he and Happy hit some kind of force field. Lily noticed their abrupt halt and stopped short. "I see some kind of shimmer. I think it might be a magical platform," mused the masked Exceed. Happy righted his partner and Natsu felt along the unseen barrier. "Its completely solid," he mused and blew out a frustrated breath with some fire mixed in.

"Yes and it appears rather large, the edge is over near that mountain," Rogue commented as he rose up through the clouds. He was alarmed by the look Natsu gave him. Surely the pink-haired idiot sensed him coming.

Natsu did a double take. "What are you doing here?"

"We," huffed Sting as he also cleared the cloud layer, "thought you guys might have found a good fight. Didn't trust you two to handle it since you've been out of the game for so long."

"Well whatever. Rogue, if you can see the edge of the platform, we need to get over there and find out what's going on and where they took Lucy!" Natsu was almost frantic. Even if he had to team up with the guys who killed their own dragons, he would do it save to Lucy.

Rogue dipped his head once and took off towards the West with the others close behind. He had no idea why this quest felt so urgent, but every fiber of his being was urging him on. He tried to shake it off. There would be time later to contemplate his feelings.

On the other side of the magical platform, Lucy was still bound, but could clearly see everyone around her. To her surprise, Yukino was with her too. The excommunicated celestial mage was strung up on an ornate metal cross, with her hands slightly above her head. There was a metal collar attached to the cross that kept her head from moving, but her eyes were wide with fear. Her keys were also attached to the filigreed dais in a pattern around her.

"Ahh, Lucy dear, thank you so much for joining us. Between you and sweet Yukino, I hope to achieve the most magical of miracles tonight!" Lucy could move her body just enough to see the snub-nosed Arcadios. _What is the chief squadron leader for the King doing here? _She kept that thought to herself, but did want other answers.

"What do you want with us? Why is the Army attacking our friends?" Lucy shivered at the look she was pinned with, but tried to put on her bravest face.

"With the last two Celestial Mages, I will open the forbidden fourteenth celestial gate. I am going to bring forth the dragon Alduin, the World Eater!"

_Let me know if you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Fairy Tail**

_Thanks so much for the great response to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Again, props to luffy fan for helping me get the kinks out!_

At first, Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then, she absolutely refused to believe it. "Arcadios, you are an idiot. There is no fourteenth gate, I have no idea what or who Alduin is, and I have no idea why you dragged us up here. Let Yukino go."

Arcadios gave her a harsh look. "Stupid girl," he sneered. "If you weren't one of the last celestial mages, I would kill you right now for your impudence. For now, I will just show you how ignorant you truly are."

At that, he waved his hand and the mountain they were next to lurched and a yawning chasm opened up. Inside was a massive ball of swirling red that had to be some sort of lacryma. Arcadios gave another signal and a red stream shot out of the mountain and struck Yukino. Her mouth opened to scream but no sound came out as all the muscles in her body tensed at once. Her eyes rolled back in her head and Lucy feared she had died.

"No, no dear Lucy. I won't grant her death yet. And you should be glad. As soon as her body gives out, you will be next." Arcadios was mesmerized by the display and barely glanced back at Lucy.

"What are you doing to her? Please, stop!" she cried out to the madman.

"The red is the magical energy that has been gathered from the past seven years of the Grand Magic Games. Every attack and defense gives off energy and I have collected that in the hopes of finding a celestial mage to channel it through. And here I have not one, but two, there is no way I can fail! Since I am controlling the outflow of power, I can force the gate of the greatest celestial being into existence on this plane. This has never happened before because there has never before been a celestial mage strong enough to summon it let alone with enough magical energy to sustain it."

The wild haired man was almost giddy. Together they watched as the magic entered Yukino. The magic changed as she channeled it and she began to glow a brilliant white. Suddenly, light erupted from the tip of the cross into sky and formed a rippling whirlpool.

"See, it has already begun!"

Lucy was transfixed. It was beautiful and terrible but she couldn't turn away. There was no way Arcadios was telling the truth, he was insane! But she saw the beginnings of a celestial gate and could not deny the truth any longer.

"Why do you need us both?" she asked, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

To her surprise, he turned to look her in the eyes. "Truthfully, I probably only needed you, " he explained. "But to be on the safe side, I wanted to start with the cast-off girl, to make sure the initial influx wasn't too much energy at once. Don't worry, when she is dead, you will get your turn."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. This young woman, who had been through such a terrible ordeal already, who had the capacity to be a great person, and who she now considered a new friend, was about to die. And there was nothing she could do. Helpless once again. She thought quickly. Or maybe not. She took a deep breath, "So, you could trade our places now, before Yukino dies? Wouldn't your plan still work? And isn't magic freely given more powerful than magic unjustly taken?"

Arcadios smirked, "Does your stupidity know no bounds? I just told you it would kill you. However, you are correct that magic given is more potent than that taken. Would you really sacrifice yourself to save this one's life? She was your enemy just a few days ago."

It was Lucy's turn to smile, "Yes. We came to an understanding of sorts. And if I am going to die anyway, if I can save her, then I can die with a clear conscious."

Honestly, Lucy had no intention of dying, but she knew that she had to get her friend out of that device. And maybe if she could see how it worked she could negate it. She had a million plans, a million ideas. Not the least that she knew Natsu was coming for her. Natsu would always save her. She just had to buy him time!

"If you insist, " he said nonchalantly and with another wave of his arm and Lucy was free to walk, but her hands were still bound behind her back. At the same time, Yukino was dropped from the metal contraption. Red energy still fed into it, but the light emitting from it faded somewhat. Some thug from behind Lucy grabbed her and dragged her to the cross. He dropped her off and threw the unconscious girl over his shoulder.

As he carried her off, Lucy asked, "She will be alright? I won't do this freely if you intend to harm her."

"Of course, of course. I have no need for her and she is too insignificant to kill now." Arcadios's smug reply irritated her. "You on the other hand, will beg to die before the end."

He approached her and clamped her arms to the cross in the same "Y" formation as Yukino had been in. He harshly snapped the metal collar into place. He jerked her keys from her hip and took them off their ring. One by one he placed them on the ornate flairs and they seemed to wield themselves onto the design. Lucy could feel the burn of the magic energy, but it wasn't unbearable. Until he placed the last key above her head...

Lucy's world went white. Blinding pain like she had never felt before coursed through every inch of her body. It felt like molten steel was being poured into every pour; scalding water forced into her eyes, ears, nose and throat. She needed to move, but movement made it somehow worse. She tried to think. Think of anything, her escape, Natsu saving her, her saving Yukino, anything. But all that filtered through was pain. Her spirits were beyond her now, all she could do was endure.

Arcadios had to take several steps back. He knew the girl was powerful, but nothing could have prepared him for the raw power that emanated from her as the transference took place. He could see the gate forming in the sky. Soon, he would have the dragon, the World Eater. Soon, he would be in control of the most powerful magical creature to have ever existed. The girl may be strong, but there was no way she could survive that much magic at once. He just had to make sure his mind was the first one that the Dragon connected with. The other girl was passed out and there were only a few other guards on the platform with him. They were of no concern.

And then it happened.

The sky broke just as the altar Lucy was restrained upon crumbled. She was still suspended in the same position, but she no longer looked in pain. Her mind was blank, her features the same. Her pupiless eyes completely unseeing. In a shimmer of light, she stepped forward, now clothed in a brilliant blue gown with a tight, jeweled bodice and flowing skirt. Her loose hair whipped around as she called out in a voice that was hers, but was a thousand others as well, " Open ancient and forgotten gate of the World Eater. Alduin, come forth!" She continued to float slightly above the platform, but didn't move anymore, except to lower her arms.

As the sun set, the darkest midnight took its place. The monstrous darkness took shape. Alduin was now on Earth.

_**Author's Note: **Chapter 3 is written, but is being heavily edited because I was so excited when I wrote it. Its about double the size of this chapter. I think about 5 chapters wraps this story up, but remember, its only the prolog to something much bigger! Please feel free to leave comments, encouragements, or criticisms :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Fairy Tail. Sad Randi.**

**_Thanks so much guys! I got a TON of hits last update. This chapter was so much fun to write! A little nod to any Rogue/Lucy fans :) Again, luffy fan worked through the mess that was my first draft, check out her stuff. I love Dance Party. Okay, on with the show!_  
**

Natsu couldn't see what was happening above him, but he knew they had to be close. Lucy's scent was stronger and the sky was turning odd colors around them. Everything had a bizarre red tint. There was no way that what was happening was good. He had to get to her! Natsu knew Lucy could handle herself. She was stronger than anyone gave her credit, but who knew what she might be facing up there.

Rogue could sense immense magical energy. He was very adept at tracking magic and knew they would reach the edge of the platform any moment. He looked over at the others. Natsu was a mess. He knew from experience the deep bonds that Fairy Tail held for each other, but this seemed more profound. Gajeel was tense too. Lucy, obviously meant something to the Iron Dragon slayer as well. Sting looked ready for a fight, but was on edge. Could he sense the power around them? Probably not, the White Dragon could be pretty dense, but there was no denying the strange red hue around them. He had no idea what could be causing it.

"We're here!" Natsu disappeared over an invisible border.

The others crossed the threshold after him and stopped to gawk. They took the time to process what was in front of them and gather their wits.

"I-is that, a dragon?" Gajeel stammered out. Cold, calm, badass Gajeel just stuttered.

Sting looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Some dragon slayer you are. You can't even recognize a dragon when its fifty feet in front of you." He paused, "I'll give you this. It _is_ the weirdest looking beast I've ever seen."

"It's beautiful. It looks like the night sky." Rogue stood in awe. The dragon was writhing, almost as if were in pain. But its fierceness was not diminished by its beauty. The creature was deep blue, and light swirled around it. He looked closer. The swirling light was actually part of the dragon's scales. He swore he could make out individual stars and constellations throughout its massive midnight body. Plates that shown like pure platinum draped the dragon's torso and its broad muzzle was adorned with hundreds of gleaming teeth. It bellowed an ear-shattering roar and blue flame dripped from the monster's open mouth.

"Holy crap! There's a dragon, do you think he knows Igneel? Wait, where's Lucy?" Natsu didn't know what to think. No one had seen a dragon in seven years, _fourteen years_ he corrected, but a big blue one was flaming away right in front of them. He frantically searched for Lucy. He could smell her, maybe she was hidden. Hell, with that blue bastard around, maybe she was hiding.

"I'm afraid, dear Lucy cannot join us. But Alduin here would be glad to entertain you." Natsu recognized that voice. From the far end of the platform, Arcadios appeared before them.

"You helped us before when Lucy was kidnapped," Natsu was furious. "Why are you here now? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH LUCY?"

Arcadios looked almost bored at having to explain himself. "I was trying to steal her away all along. I needed a celestial mage to summon the celestial dragon. What you see before you is Alduin, also known as the World Eater. Born from the very stars, he sustains himself by feasting on other worlds. And now, he belongs to me. I think the famous dragon slayers of Fiore would make a delicious appetizer. Please, stay alive long enough to make a good meal. Now, Alduin, attack!"

None of the men had the chance to ask further questions. Claws, fangs, and fire descended upon them in a furious onslaught. Blue and white flames flew from the beast's mouth. Natsu dodged quickly. He instinctively knew these were flames he could not eat. Gajeel tried to jump over Natsu but was almost sliced in half by the giant front claws. Sting sent a large tornado from the side, hitting Alduin directly. Everyone stopped for a moment to gauge the the beast's reaction. Nothing happened.

"There should have at least been _some_ damage!" Sting was almost pouting.

Rogue was standing a little further back than the rest. Since the sun was down, his shadow magic was nearly useless. He needed to come up with a plan fast. Natsu tried his own Dragon Fist, but that was just as ineffective. Gajeel released his Iron Sword, finally connecting with Alduin . There was only a scratch, but it was the first damage any of them had scored.

"That's it! Sting, Gajeel, Natsu! You have to combine your breath attacks. It can only absorb one type of attack at a time. You have to do it together. I'll distract him!" Rogue unsheathed his katana and ran straight for the dragon's flaming jaws.

The other three men looked at each other and ran to the side. They all inhaled as deeply as they could and took aim for the dragon's exposed flank.

"Iron!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"DRAGON ROAR!"

Alduin turned and slapped Rogue aside with his tail. Now facing the combined force attack, he opened his mouth and swallowed it whole.

The attackers gulped in unison. "That's not good," Natsu deadpanned.

"Not shit flame brain," Gajeel came back quickly.

Sting snorted at their antics. "Just keep attacking until something sticks. This is what you guys have trained for your whole life. Time to find out who the _real_ dragon slayers are!"

Rogue landed in a heap far away from the others. _ I had no idea something so large could move so fast. I have to get back to the others so we can regroup and_- Rogue's thought was cut off by a flash of white.

"Yukino?"

He saw his former teammate sprawled out just a little ways passed where he had landed. She looked unharmed but wasn't moving or responding to the commotion around her. He immediately ran the few paces to her side. He dropped to his knees and cradled her head in his hands. She was breathing. But something was off about her. Why could he not sense her? Her slender frame started to shake and her eyes opened just enough for him to see that they were completely bloodshot.

"Lucy..."

"Yukino, its me, Rogue. Where's Lucy, what happened to you?" Rogue had no idea how long she could stay conscious but he needed to get some answers from her. _Why_ would someone do this?

Yukino steeled herself and took as deep a breath as she could manage. "Lucy saved me. Arcadios... He used us to summon a dragon. Lucy stopped him from killing me. It was so painful, I felt like I was being ripped apart. She took my place!" She was sobbing by the end and gasping for air.

"Please," Rogue pleaded. "Save your strength. Do you know where Lucy is now? Do you know how to stop that dragon?"

"No. I blacked out. The power coming from her was _that_ strong. Rogue you have to save her. She's a good person. She's my friend. You were my friend once."

Yukino was fading. He had to think fast. "FROSCH!"

The Exceeds were floating a short distance from the battle, ready to help when they were called. Frosch quickly flew to his partner, making sure to avoid the attacks that were flying all around. "Yosh! Here is Frosch!"

Rogue made steady eye contact with the frog-cat. "I need you to do something very important. You remember Yukino?" Frosch nodded. "She was hurt very badly. Do you think you can get her back down to the ground and find a safe place for her? You have to stay and protect her. Can you do that?"

Frosch looked down and Rogue could tell she was deep in thought. She looked back up into his eyes with the most serious expression he had ever seen her make. "Will you be okay without Frosch?"

He smiled. "I admit, it will be hard. But I will be strong in your absence. You can count on me if I can count on you."

"You got it Rogue-kun!" The happy Exceed gently gathered Yukino up in her tiny arms and prepared to take off.

"Wait. I need to check something." Rogue put his hand to Yukino's chest just above her heart. "No. No, this can't happen." He shook his head. She had no no magical signature whatsoever. "Frosch, you must make sure to keep her safe. She is completely vulnerable. Go now and try not to be seen."

Frosch nodded adamantly and the two took off and under the platform where Rogue could no longer see them. He could still sense Frosch but he stopped trying to feel for Yukino. Whatever she had been through had completely robbed her of her magic. He didn't know if it could be reversed. He didn't even know if she knew of her own condition. They could figure all that out later. Frosch would keep her safe. The dragon slayers still had a very angry monster to deal with. And Lucy. _Lucy_. If this had happened to Yukino, what state would Lucy be in? Was she even still alive? He couldn't sense her, but he wasn't very familiar with her magic essence. Arcadios needed to be dealt with as well. _One problem at a time_, he thought to himself.

The dragon was completely focused on Sting, Natsu, and Gajeel. Maybe he could get in position behind the beast and do some damage with his sword. He closed in directly behind the tail, when he saw that it was glowing. _Maybe that's the source of his power?_ Deciding to take a chance, he rushed at the light with his katana held aloft. The light was so bright that he was blinded and had to shut his eyes. He used his other senses to feel for the dragon's power and where to strike. He was about to bring his sword down when his senses were completely overloaded. It was like his mind was blinded as well as his eyes. The magical energy was too much. He fell to the ground and clutched his head in pain. Suddenly, the energy and the light subsided to a soft glow. Rogue lifted his head and just stared.

"Lucy?"

If it was her, she made no move to acknowledge him.

It looked like her. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders. She was elegant in a fitted blue gown, almost regal. It had to be her! He couldn't sense her magic, but in light of what happened to Yukino, he had half expected that. "Lucy, I'm Rogue, from Sabertooth. Can you hear me?"

The mage remained unmoving but her hair and dress fluttered in the breeze. Rogue then noticed that she was floating. Her feet looked raw and burned. The shadow dragon reached up and took her hand and noticed that it was burned too. "Lucy, you have to listen to me. Natsu and Gajeel are here with my guild-mate Sting. We are fighting the dragon that you summoned and need your help."

She slowly turned her head to look at him. Rogue took a step back. Lucy's gaze was haunting, almost as if she didn't even see him. Her eyes were glowing. They were large and brown, but there were no pupils. It was like the lights were on, but nobody was home. She continued to look through him. _I have to get through to her. She may be the only one who can stop this dragon, or at least know how._

Rogue took her hand in both of his; the one with her pink guild insignia. "Lucy, you don't know me, but I know you. During the seven years you were gone, tales of your adventures spread all over the country. I've heard stories about you taking down evil monkeys, giant demon monsters, and dark wizards. You healed your own guild from within when it was torn apart. Fairy Tail is your family and they need you now. Gajeel is fighting. Natsu is fighting. Remember Natsu, your partner? He's trying to save you, but he needs you to wake up. I need you to wake up. Remember Lucy!" With his last words he raised the back of her hand to her face.

Something clicked.

Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes. Her body started to shake. "Lucy, I know you're there. Come back to us Lucy, please." He whispered the last part into the palm of her hand. "Please," and he lightly kissed the tips of her fingers.

She fell into his arms crying. He wrapped his arms around her and gently patted her hair. "I'm glad you're back Lucy."

"Rogue, I'm sorry. It was like I was petrified. I could hear and see everything that was going on, but I was trapped in my own mind. Thank you for saving me from myself." They separated and Rogue looked her over. Lucy was no longer floating, but she still had an ethereal glow surrounding her. Her eyes were bright with tears, but other than the slight burns, she seemed fine physically.

"I know you are recovering, but we have to help the others. What can you tell me about the dragon?"

Lucy looked at him quizzically. "Alduin is the celestial dragon. I had never even heard of such a thing until today. But there he is," she said pointing to the large tail that was thrashing dangerously close.

"Do you know how to stop him?" Rogue was encouraged by her demeanor. She was recovering quickly from her coma-like state.

"Stop Alduin from what? Why?" Realization slowly dawned on her face. "Are the others fighting _against_ Alduin?"

"Yes, we-" and Rogue was cut off as Lucy took off. She was running straight for the dragon's mouth and where the others were concentrating their attacks. "Lucy wait! Its dangerous! You're injured!"

She never heard him. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart. Magic was flying all around her. The dragon slayers didn't even see her, they were so focused on their fight.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" She screamed as loud as she could. Alduin bellowed behind her and Gajeel barely stopped his Iron Hammer attack in time.

"Lucy!" Natsu barreled toward his best friend.

"Wait Natsu," he skidded to a halt at her command. She sounded like herself, but older. There was _more _to her. Knowing Natsu was a safe distance away, she turned her back on her rescuers to face Alduin. The dragon blew out steam from his nostrils and lowered his giant head to look her in the eye. Lucy raised her arms to him.

"Bunny Girl, that's not a good idea. Get out of there now!" Gajeel was about to extend his metal arms to sweep her out of the way, but the blue dragon moved first. He aimed straight for her heart.

And gently nuzzled into her chest.

**A/N: Did ya see that coming? Lots of stuff going on in this chapter. Next chapter is going to be a lot shorter, but exposition galore! Since its so short, if I am encouraged, maybe I can get it out for the 4th of July? Hint Hint wink wink and all that. Seriously though, thanks to all of you guys who review. Even if its just "Good job" it totally makes my day(and encourages me to write faster). Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fairy Tail is still not mine. That makes me unbelievably sad.**_

_**Wow! I got anonymous reviews, signed reviews, and PMs! That is so awesome. It is the best kind of encouragement. Luffy fan again sifted through my mess of a first draft and made this readable for you guys!**_

_**Without further ado, here is chapter 4!**_

_****_.

.

The moment the great beast touched her, Lucy felt a sharp pain. The skin over her heart was so cold it burned, but only for a second. The next moment she was looking up with tears of joy in her eyes. She had no idea why, but she was happier than she could ever remember.

_I have waited a millenia to meet you Lucy Heartfillia._

The celestial mage looked around to find the booming voice. Everyone was completely frozen in place. Natsu in mid lunge, Gajeel with his arms partially extended, and Sting stood ready to attack. Lucy couldn't locate Rogue until she looked behind Alduin. He was paused in a dead sprint, his eyes wild and terrified.

_This moment is just for us, little one. With all that has happened, I thought we needed to take the time to properly acquaint ourselves._

Lucy looked up into the silver reptilian eye that was so close to her face. "That was you? Are you speaking through my mind?"

_Yes Lucy. I have yet to learn your language with my tongue. I thought that you would not mind the intrusion. I am Alduin, **your** celestial dragon spirit._

"Alduin, huh?" Lucy was still slightly dazed. "If you are my spirit, why were you fighting my friends? What is going on?"

_I am dearly sorry for any injuries I may have caused your friends. The circumstance of my summoning was most peculiar and I was caught off guard. I did not know they were allies to you at the time. I think that, perhaps, I should start at the beginning, so you may fully understand all that I am, and all that you are._

Lucy looked around, "Will it hurt these guys to be frozen like this?" Alduin rumbled deeply and shook his head, flashing shiny teeth. Lucy took that as a dragon chuckle and a sign that the boys would be fine. "Then go ahead! I don't have anywhere I have to be, with time frozen and all."

_Before there was time, there were the stars and there was me. I do not remember how long I was alone, but I knew no different, so I was content. As a star neared death, I would consume it. You see, dying stars set off catastrophic, system-destroying explosions. This destruction would upset the balance of the universe I had grown to love. For many ages, the stars drifted through the vastness of space and eventually the constellations were formed. This gave birth to the celestial spirits. I watched them grow and interact. However, I never got too close; I had a path of my own to follow. The spirits flitted around the galaxy and made their way to your land. Again, this was a time before recorded history, and the humans there worshiped them as gods. The spirits had free reign over Earthland and did as they pleased. Famine, flood, bounty, scourge. Whatever whim they desired was set upon the human race. _

"Are these the same spirits that I have now, that I summon with my keys?" Lucy couldn't believe her spirits, her _friends_ could have been that reckless.

_I am afraid they are one and the same, little one. The love and adoration of humans blinded their sense of humility and justice. I am sure our celestial friends are a bit more humble now that they have been banished to the celestial realm. They must rely upon the people they once subjugated to enter this realm._

Lucy was astonished. "I never heard that story. I always assumed the spirits stayed in their own realm because that was their home. Why would they want to be here? I've been to the spirit world and it is beautiful there."

_This is where I enter the story. I was summoned by the very first celestial mage. Her people called her a witch and she had been shunned until they begged her for help. Their gods had oppressed them to the point of near extinction. Although I do not interact with the other celestial spirits, I am one, nonetheless. My master bade me send the other spirits away, so they could never harm mankind again. The spirits and my master struck a compromise and the golden keys were smelted. The only way the other spirits could enter the human realm, was to make a contract with a human and be subservient to them. Earthland has a natural vibrancy and vitality that is beyond beautiful to those of us from the stars. So the spirits were eager for any chance to visit and took the bargain. My task complete, my master dismissed me back to the cosmos. She told me she had seen a day where I would have a true owner, who desired my companionship and friendship above all else. A celestial mage who was loved and respected by all of the celestial realm. I have waited over two thousand years for the day when I could return, and be by my master's side._

Lucy sat in stunned silence. She had no idea how interconnected her spirits were with the history of the world. She sighed and looked down in shame. "Alduin, I am grateful that you are here. But I think you are mistaken. I could never have the power to command you. I was only able to summon you because so much magic was forced through me by Arcadios." Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "I just... I can't lie to you."

There was that deep rumble again and Lucy was put out that the dragon was laughing at her when she was crying. He nudged her chin with his snout. _Little one, why would you ever think that? You've been destined to have that kind of magical capacity since you were born. If not, it would have destroyed you. You were meant to summon me, it was just sooner than either of us were ready for. Where most people have one or two wells of magic to draw from, you have five._

Lucy's jaw dropped so fast that she thought it was dislocated. "I-I don't know what you mean," she stammered. "I had my magic expanded by Ultear using her Arc of Time, but then it was just doubled. Which is still , like, super impressive. But five times that? No way!"

Alduin blew smoke out of his nostrils. _Stubborn girl. Let me explain. You have your natural magic that you were born with. You have an additional well from your mother. A gift passed on from generation to generation. You may, in fact, be related to my ancient master. Who knows? But that __gives you two. Then this Ultear gave you another, that would have developed with hard training, so three. Your friends in your guild give you strength that is deeper than any abyss. A fourth well that knows no bounds. And finally, the love that you share with your spirits, powers your fifth well. You would have naturally developed all of these yourself, but as the magic was forced through you, they were triggered to help you survive._

"That's incredible."

_You are incredible. The jolt of all that power disoriented your mind. It shut down to compensate. When I emerged through the gate, I was not prepared. __I tried to connect to your consciousness to help guide me but Arcadios had already taken control of me.__ I knew it was not right, but as a celestial being, I was bound to the man who claimed to have summoned me. There was nothing I could do until you returned. Thank you for that. Without you, I may have destroyed everything in a mindless rampage. Only you, Lucy, with your sweet heart and innocent soul, could be my true master._

"How are you so sure about me?" Lucy questioned. "I'm just me, just Lucy."

_You are so much more, but yes, you are just Lucy too. When you opened your arms to me, I knew you. In that instant, I knew everything about you. Memories so long ago you don't remember, I feel as though I was there beside you holding your hand. When you were mad at your father and cut your hair. When you were so proud of the piano piece that you wrote all by yourself. How you tried to act like your mother and wore her jewelry when she was away. When you lost your favorite doll and found it with a servant's child, you did not ask for it back. How sometimes, you can be in a room full of people and still feel lonely without your mother. Or that now you have friends that you would die for. That you might feel more for the pink haired one than you are ready to admit. Lucy, I know you soul deep._

She glanced at Natsu and blushed. "That's kind of creepy." Alduin reared back, offended. "But you should also know I'm kidding," she said with a smirk. "I feel it too. I don't think I know your memories, but I feel what you feel. I get it. Thank you. I've never felt, this... Complete? Maybe you are right."

If a dragon could smirk, that's what hers was doing right then. _**Hers**_. "So, I really am you master. How exactly does that work? I mean, aren't you stronger than, like, anything? Do you stay here under your power or mine? Do you have a key? How long can you stay in this realm?"

_So many questions! I am here under my own magic, but I am still yours to command. I am much too powerful for a simple key. You summon me straight from your heart._

At that Lucy looked at her chest. Where she had felt pain earlier, there was a shimmering brand the size of her palm. It was a simplistic stylized dragon that glimmered blue and silver. The head and tail were in a horseshoe shape with wings jutting out at the bend. "I like it!" She touched it and there was no more pain, and the colors shimmered in and out. 'This is so cool."

_I'm glad you approve. I would like to spend as much time as possible with you. I have not been near another being for quite some time. However, if you require privacy, I can go back to the Spirit World as well. And maybe it is time for me to get to know my fellow spirits. I do hope they are not angry at me for their banishment._

Lucy paused with her hand on her chin. "I will talk to Loke, I um, mean Leo. We'll make sure you are treated right! They've had a long time to get over it."

_Thank you Lucy. Are you ready to return time to normal? Your friends would like to know you are okay. Do not worry about me, they pose no threat._

"Sure thing!" she grinned. "But don't tell the guys about that! Natsu will take it as a personal challenge and we will never get any peace."

As Lucy winked at Alduin, time suddenly unfroze. Everyone flopped gracelessly at the restart. Natsu looked up from the ground and Gajeel leaned on his partially extended arms. Sting still had his feet set, ready to strike and his partner ran up from behind the group.

"Lucy! Whats going on?" Rogue was somewhat winded. "I saw the beast lunge, but now you are standing here unharmed." All the other faces silently echoed his confusion. Natsu wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

Lucy reached a hand behind her head and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble we've caused and I totally didn't mean for you guys to worry. But, I'd like you to meet Alduin. **My dragon**."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. My laptop is gone for 2-4 weeks and instead of waiting that long to post, I started over with this chapter from scratch. I really hope you guys get what I am going for here. Like I said, this is a prologue for my next story, and I want you to know the connection between Lucy and Alduin. If there is anything confusing in the explanation of Alduin's history, please let me know and I will try to fix it. If you have any questions at all, ask them in a pm or review and I will tell you what I can without spoiling anything :) I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think in reviews or PM's! Oh and if you are curious, my profile picture is Lucy's brand. I love it!  
**

**P.S. When I read, I can imagine the voices of people talking. Who do you think Alduin sounds like? I kinda think Shinsui from bleach? Not anybody too old like Gandalf I hope.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail, I merely manipulate the wonderful characters to do my will.**

**My short apology. This took forever and I blame Sting. Be mad at him. This is the last chapter, but please read my A/N at the bottom for exciting information! Thanks again to luffy fan for she is a fantastic editor! **

**Enjoy!**

Lucy swore she saw her rescuers simultaneously sweatdrop.

Sting was the first to recover. "So Blondie, if this thing is yours, why's he been fightin' us?"

"Well, it's a little complicated," Lucy looked directly at the blonde dragon slayer. "Who are you callin Blondie anyways! Whatever. The short version is that creep Arcadios kidnapped me and Yukino to force Alduin's gate open. Then he high-jacked Alduin's mind and tried to kill me. Where is that jerk anyway? I want some payback!"

Natsu picked himself up off the ground and warily made his way over to Lucy and her dragon. He eyed the massive beast, waiting for it to turn and attack. Alduin merely snorted at his presence so Natsu proceeded to bear hug his best friend. "Luce! We were all so worried about you! Even metal face over there. I think he was gonna cry. Ha ha!"

"I'm gonna make you cry, brat." Gajeel turned away and mumbled something very vulgar about a chicken and Natsu's heritage.

Lucy ignored the crude joke and smiled at both her guild-mates. "Aww, thanks guys. But why are those two here?" and she motioned to Sting and Rogue who had come together and were conversing quietly. "Not that I don't appreciate it. Rogue brought me back from a pretty bad place."

Sting threw Natsu a smug look. "I thought the flaming idiot might be up to something. I decided to follow along because I knew those two couldn't handle anything important." He jerked his thumb toward Gajeel and Natsu. Lucy decided that even though the white dragon slayer had helped to save her, she still didn't have to like the little prick. Sting continued, "My partner's got a bleeding heart, so there's no accounting for his _tastes_." Yep, she definitely didn't like him.

Rogue sighed. Sting was his best friend but the man could be trying at the best of times. He was exacerbating a situation that hadn't even existed until he had opened his mouth. Rogue needed to smooth things over quickly before there was a fight. "I felt a disturbance. I assume you all did as well. I followed behind, we fought the dragon and I was separated from the rest. I found Yukino nearby, nearly unconscious. Arcadios had destroyed her magic completely. There was nothing I could do for her at the time so I sent her back down with Frosch. After they left, I came across Lucy. She was... out of sorts." Rogue closed in on Lucy and Natsu and took the blonde mage's hands in his own. "How are your wounds Lucy?"

Lucy blushed, glad that he had skipped over just how out of sorts she was. If Rogue hadn't snapped her out of it, she would have been forced to watch as her friends were taken down by her summons. She never wanted to feel that way. Lucy shook those thoughts from her mind. _Never again. I will never be helpless again._ Then she looked down at her hands and winced. "It stings a little, the burns aren't that bad. It's probably from too much magic being forced through me too fast. I'll be fine in a day or two, but that can wait. Right now, I wanna know where that bastard Arcadios is!"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since he sicced your blue buddy on us." Gajeel was nonchalant now that he wasn't fighting Alduin for his life. Said dragon flicked his tail close enough that metal eating man had to duck.

_Lucy! To the left of the mountain where the magic was stored!_

"Guys! Alduin said that Arcadios is by that mountain." Lucy pointed to the west. "There is a lacryma inside that stores magical energy."

The group looked to the peak and saw the red cape and black hair of their target. His voice carried across the distance. "I have no idea how you survived Lucy Heartphilia, but know that I **will** have that dragon before the sun rises! All I need to do is get you out of the way for good." Arcadios opened the cavern holding the lacryma again. "Now DIE!" Killer lightning burst from the red orb.

Several things happened at once. Being the furthest from the blast, Sting and Gajeel dove out of harm's way. Natsu and Rogue both stepped in front of Lucy to protect her. Behind them Lucy's warning shout was drown out by Alduin's roar, both in her head and out loud.

_HOW DARE HE ATTACK MY MASTER! Galaxy Shield!_

Lucy moved without thinking. She grabbed Rogue and Natsu, jerking them behind her. She instinctively knew Alduin's shield would protect her, but the two slayers were defenseless if they stayed where they were. Just before the lightning hit, a brilliant silver array formed in front of the trio. Lucy felt the immense power press against the barrier, but the shield itself never wavered. Lucy began to glow as she was filled with magical energy. However, instead of flowing out of her to form a gate, she felt a connection with the dragon slayers open.

Rogue couldn't understand why Lucy was putting herself in danger to protect him. He heard the dragon roar and saw the shield array and he suddenly understood. The beam's impact made it clear. He would have been annihilated if he had been on the other side of that array. Lucy was glowing brightly in front of him. _She must be absorbing magical energy through the shield._ As soon as the thought occurred, he felt his wrist begin to burn where Lucy still held onto him. He felt raw power surge through his veins. _There must be more energy than Lucy can diffuse so she's giving it to me. From the looks of it, the same thing is happening to Natsu. _Rogue's analytical mind was in overdrive trying to figure out the consequences of the power exchange when the blast finally died down.

"Oh yeah! I'm fired up all over. Thanks for the meal Lucy." Natsu was covered head to toe in brilliant white flame. The pinkette thought nothing of the fact that he had gotten the energy boost from Lucy and not any sort of flame.

Across the platform Arcadios was furious, but he still had an ace up his sleeve. "You may be invincible up here, but what about all your friends down there, hmm? How many will die before you give up my dragon? My army is attacking as we speak. I think it's time to join in the fun."

"Oh no..." Lucy whispered. Arcadios slammed his hand against the platform they were standing on. With a thundering crack, Arcadios disappeared below as the rest of the platform started is crumble. "We have to get down there and stop him." Lucy tried to sound confident but she was terrified for the rest of her friends.

"Already on it Blondie." Sting called over his should as he and Lector took off.

"Damnit, asshat, I'm coming too!" Gajeel was then gone too.

Natsu was about to take off after them when Lucy grabbed his collar. "How are we supposed to get back you big idiot?"

"Well I just thought that, well, you know..." Natsu trailed off as he gestured toward Alduin. "Big blue dragon and all."

Lucy looked up at her newest spirit. She honestly hadn't even considered riding him. He seemed too majestic to use as transportation.

_Does Natsu think of his Happy as transportation?_

Lucy smiled at Alduin. "You really don't mind?"

Alduin knelt low so his master could climb his shoulder. _I would do anything for you little one. _She made her way up his leg with help from Rogue. She was surprised to find a soft, down-like mane that ran down his neck. She gently ran her fingers through the silvery fluff. Her dragon rumbled. _That is very nice._

Rogue coughed. "I hate to ask, but I sent Frosch ahead with Yukino. Please, take me as well."

Alduin stared down at the shadow dragon slayer. "I will permit it."

"You can talk!" Lucy nearly fell off Alduin from the shock.

_Not well, but please give me a little more time. Now hurry! The platform will not hold much longer._

Lucy was seated between the two massive wings when she was shaken with another realization. "My keys!"

Rogue grabbed her leg to halt her descent. "You are still injured and I am faster. Where are they? "

"Over by the broken pedestal where you found me before. Mine and Yukino's both. Thirteen total. Please Rogue, hurry!"

The mage had already taken off. He knew that between Yukino and Lucy, they possessed all thirteen keys. He just had to get to them before the platform gave way.

"Hey Lucy! Hurry up or there won't be any strong guys left to fight." Natsu called over the loud cracks and shudders beneath them.

Lucy grinned. "What are you still doing here?" Even in the middle of everything falling apart around them, Natsu could still make her smile. "Get down there and kick some butt! You're making team Natsu look bad."

Natsu turned and gave her a casual salute. "You got it pretty lady." He and Happy took off to join the fray.

_Natsu just called me pretty._ Lucy couldn't help it. She giggled. A shout from her opposite side brought her back to the situation at hand. Rogue was waving them over and patting his coat pocket.

"I've got all the keys. Let's get out of here!" Rogue was panting hard and jumped over a hole in the magical floor. He was an arms length away when a large section fell out from under his feet.

"Gotcha!" Lucy winced as she grasped his forearm with her burned hand. With a grunt she swung him up behind her and he threw a leg over Alduin's back to secure his seat. The space between his neck and wings was tight but at least they wouldn't fall off. Alduin lurched forward and rose up off the remaining platform. The motion shifted the two closely into each other and Lucy found that she didn't exactly mind Rogue's warmth at her back.

Rogue almost cursed as he was jostled into his riding partner. He was acutely aware of Lucy's soft curves and a vague fresh scent almost like the ocean coming from her. He could easily lose himself in the feel and smell of the blonde mage. Maybe he would have the opportunity to later. Right now there were bigger things to worry about. "Lucy," he didn't need to yell since they were so close. "Can you get Alduin to take out the rest of the platform? I am worried about larger pieces falling on those below."

"Huh... What?" Lucy had totally spaced out. _Stupid, stupid stupid. Time to get it in gear and stop drooling over the hot guy that's practically straddling me!_ "Yeah, yeah. I got it. Blow stuff up. Alduin?"

_Yes, I heard. Let me get far enough away so that we will not be hit by blasted debris. And stop drooling, he will notice._

Alduin flew further back from the disintegrating platform and took in a deep breath to fuel his attack. "Lucy, hold on to me. I have a more secure position." Rogue was glad she could not see his reddening face as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Let me know if my grip is uncomfortable."

Lucy was having trouble concentrating. With Rogue's strong arms around her mid-section and the rest of his body pressed up against her, she mentally stuck her tongue out at her dragon. The slayer's presence overwhelmed her in its sheer manliness. He was a warrior gentleman, and very good looking. She leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes. "No, you're fine. I- I mean this is fine. Yes! Your arms around me are fine, because I need them there! I mean I can't hold on well myself because of the burns. So, I need you. To hold me. To hold onto me so I don't fall!" At that point Lucy wished she could just vanish. Hopefully the moonlight wasn't bright enough to show her full body blush. She was beyond flustered and opened her mouth to try and clarify further when Alduin let loose a blue flame attack that completely obliterated the remnants of the massive platform.

Any thoughts Rogue had been entertaining about the blonde in front of him disappeared at the enormity of the dragon's attack. "I believe thanks are in order. It seems you were going easy on us earlier."

The pair felt a deep rumble from Alduin's chest as he started to descend.

"I think he's laughing at you." Lucy smiled. "Don't worry, he laughed at me too." and just like that the tension dissipated.

During the short trip to the surface, Lucy told Rogue about her abduction and Alduin's summoning. She skimmed over details about how Alduin had frozen time and told her his story. They agreed that Arcadios had to be taken out as soon as possible. If he had been manipulating events for the last seven years, he would not stop trying to obtain the power of the celestial dragon because of one setback. In fact, his first priority was probably going to be Lucy's untimely demise. Lucy cringed at the thought. Why were people always coming after her? She looked down and realized Rogue was still holding onto her. She wasn't going to complain until she saw that he had an odd burn on his wrist.

"Rogue, how did you burn your arm?"

He didn't feel any pain, but raised his arm in front of him to exam it. Sure enough, there was a dark burn. Thinking it might be dirt, he rubbed his wrist against his trousers , but the mark remained. "This is where you grabbed me earlier." Rogue leaned in and whispered in Lucy's ear. "Thank you for that. You probably saved our lives. I think that the shield array absorbed the attack and conveyed it to you. Since you were holding on to me and Natsu, it filtered transferred to us. That's why Natsu was powered up. Of course, that is just my own speculation." He lowered his arm. "The mark doesn't hurt though."

Lucy took his wrist in her hands and tried to rub it away as well. However, the moment she touched it, there was a tingle that coursed its way up her hand. Rogue felt it too and he jerked his arm back. "Did you feel that?" She tried to turn and face him, but the wind kept blowing her hair in her face.

"Yes, but we will have to discuss it later." Rogue's tone was deadly serious. "Look."

They passed through the last layer of clouds and the moon lit upon a massive battle. Lucy gasped for the second time, her worst fears confirmed. "Oh no..."

All around them, magical arrays of all colors and sizes lit up. Swords flashed and clanged from the red army. There were clumps of people huddled together with no magic or weapons; civilians who could not escape the fighting. As they neared, Lucy recognized familiar faces and attacks, it seemed as though everyone in the stadium had been caught up in Arcadios's attack. Lucy knew without a doubt it was him, since all the opponents had one thing in common; an eerie red glow from their weapons and eyes.

"Arcadios is controlling them, he must have another lacryma!"

Rogue looked around and quickly concurred with her. "We need to find it and neutralize it. How did you halt the one at the top of the mountain?"

"I didn't" Lucy thought hard. "It just sort of stopped."

Rogue nodded. "Then we must gain control of it. You cannot simply destroy magic. We have to formulate a plan before we enter the fray. The lacryma is our first priority."

"Alduin!" Lucy shouted.

_Yes Lucy?_

Lucy's eyes lit up and she began to wildly flail her arms. "You eat freakin' stars! A little magical lacryma would be like a cookie crumb to you. Right?"

_I do believe you are correct. The lacryma may not be compatible with my magic, but it's size should negate that fact._ _And I think I may have found the source as well._ _Our descent from the platform was nearly vertical. The mountain behind the stadium is the same one where the lacryma from my summoning was stored. I do not believe there is a second power source._

"You're right!" Lucy looked again at their surroundings. "And he is dispersing it through the statues around the arena." Rogue was clearly confused, so Lucy caught him up. "Rogue, it's the same mountain. There's only one lacryma! Alduin can eat the magic! Let's go!"

The blue dragon flicked his tail in contemplation, but instead of flying towards the back of the stadium, he veered to the side. He landed in the shadows the stadium provided. _I am not certain what effects the direct consumption of magic will have on me. I would prefer you not be near in case something should go wrong. Your companion is adept at combat and will aid you in my absence. I will return as soon as my task is complete and I am certain there is no danger to you. Is that acceptable?_

Lucy turned to Rogue and relayed her dragon's plans. Rogue was satisfied with the explanation. "Lucy, let's make our way to the top of the stadium to scout for Arcadios. We will still be able to keep an eye on Alduin. Do you think you can walk?"

Rogue slipped gracefully from Alduin's back as he finished speaking. He reached up to help Lucy dismount and her hand grazed the mark on his wrist They both felt the same tingle as before. Lucy wasn't prepared for the shock and her leg snagged on Alduin's wing joint, sending her falling face first towards the ground . She closed her eyes to prepare for the painful landing... but it never came. The dark dragon slayer caught her bridal style and held her gently to his chest. He smirked and she swore he winked at her. "Of course, I can always carry you."

Lucy huffed as her dragon rumbled at her. "I can walk just fine," Rogue set her down. "Let's meet up at the top when you are finished munching on that magic." Lucy reached to pet his shoulder, "Please be careful."

_You too little one. Call if you need me and I will be by your side as soon as I am able. _Alduin turned to Rogue and nudged his shoulder with his giant snout. "You will protect her." It was more a pronouncement than a question.

Rogue bowed deeply. "It would be my honor, dragon. I will guard her with my life."

Alduin blinked and ducked his head. With barely a whisper of wind, the beast was gone.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sheesh. You guys think I'm helpless? As if! Let's get going. I want to find the others and get a better look at what's going on."

"Ladies first," Rogue gestured Lucy ahead.

The two made their way through in the inner corridors of the stadium to the upper levels. They passed by civilians that had taken refuge as far away from the fighting as they could. There were a few of the red eyed fighters that seemed to be under the command of Arcadios, but they were quickly cut down by Rogue and Lucy with assistance from Sagittarius. She thanked her spirit and asked him to tell the others to please stand by in case they were needed. She had a feeling they were going to need all the help they could get.

When she emerged from the last stairway above the announcer's booth, Lucy's breath was caught in her throat. Every single person was fighting with everything they had. For every red warrior that was cut down, it seemed like four more took his place. Guild lines no longer mattered, only the fight for survival against the unknown menace.

"Rogue, we have to help them!"

He was in a similar state of shock, but shook it off quickly. "No, to end this, we must destroy Arcadios and the lacryma. Alduin is taking care of the latter, we must find and deal with the former."

A dark voice cut through the air. "And just how exactly do you plan to **deal** with me?"

Rogue spun and Lucy gasped as Arcadios emerged from the shadows. "How do you keep just appearing out of nowhere?" Lucy was pissed that he had snuck up on them again.

"It is a rare talent. One you will never learn since you are about to die." Arcadios raised his arm with his palm out to the pair.

"Death Flare."

Lucy crossed her arms in front of her face. For the second time, she prepared herself for pain that would never touch her.

"Shadow Scale" Rogue called out from in front of her.

The cursed red beam collided with an array of dragon scales that were darker than black. Instead of redirecting the attack, the dark circle pulsed with power and seemed to pull the flare into itself. "You will not hurt Lucy again. I will make you pay for what you did to Yukino. The World Eater will never be yours to command. Dragon Talon Double Strike."

Rogue's shadow shield rippled and dispersed into a red and black beam that shot back at Arcadios. Lucy cringed and looked away as the attack cut her tormentor cleanly in half.

"Ah, so you absorb an opponent's attack and then combine it with your own to increase your attack power. Interesting trick, but not as good as mine." Arcadios's voice echoed from the empty space where his head had been. Suddenly his silhouette formed from a red shadow, completely intact and unharmed. "I'll have to deal with you later. For now, why don't you take a break. Crimson Citadel."

Rogue was about to call out his Shadow Scale but stopped short. There was no attack to deflect or absorb. The madman had instead imprisoned him in a small cube. He tried to kick it but received a nasty shock that left his entire leg numb. "Lucy, hold him off while I try to get out of this thing."

"Got it!" Lucy reached for her keyring when she realized it wasn't on her hip. _Rogue still has my keys!_ "Um, problem."

"Yes dear, I do believe you might be in trouble." Arcadios whispered in her ear as he grabbed her arms and painfully twisted them behind her back. "There's no one to help you now, girl."

"Who said I needed help?" Lucy jammed her heel into his instep and elbowed him in the gut as he loosened his grip from the unexpected attack. The celestial mage took a step back, "Lucy Kick!" and smashed Arcadios's already flat nose with her foot. She quickly distanced herself from the partially doubled over man.

Arcadios coughed and slowly straightened to his full height. "You have merely delayed the inevitable. I will steal your magic, steal your life, and steal your dragon. With Alduin under my command, we will bring this country to its knees. There will be no one who can stand in my way. I have more than enough energy stored up to take out everyone here." His hand lit again with the deadly red light. "Watch and despair, Lucy Heartphilia."

As if on cue, there was a massive explosion followed by a brilliant red flash that was quickly extinguished. When the dust cleared, all the soldiers around the stadium were in various states of shock and confusion. They had lost the red glow of Arcadios's magic that had been controlling them and ceased any more attacks. Everyone turned to look at the last source of red magic; Arcadios's glowing hand and his citadel imprisoning Rogue.

Lucy immediately felt the effects of the blast. Raw power coursed through her, but it wasn't at all painful as it had been before. She felt the gentle touch of her dragon against her mind. She could _see_ that Alduin had devoured the lacryma and the mountain had caved in shortly after. He was now speeding towards the roof. _Just a little longer Lucy._ And she was disconnected from his mind and refocused back on the threat in front of her.

Rogue watched in awe as the scene unfolded in front of him. After the explosion, Lucy's eyes had taken on the same eerie quality that they had when he found her on the platform before. She radiated the same luminescence and rose slightly off the ground. He was worried that she may be again lost to the magic flowing through her. But then Lucy smiled. Her eyes returned to normal and her feet settled back to the roof. She was still shining brightly in the night, but she had complete control over the powers given to her now.

"How..." Arcadios mumbled numbly as he dropped to his knees.

Lucy approached him with a gentle smile. "You are so lost." Her voice took on a deeper, ethereal quality. She was speaking well beyond her years and he knew it.

"Who _are_ you?"

"I am an oracle. A vessel of the heavens to pass judgment upon the one who would defy their most sacred commandments." Lucy looked sadly down at the broken man. "You have stolen magic from others to further your evil ambitions. You have enslaved your own subordinates. You have violated celestial law by breaking the bond between a celestial mage and her spirit. The stars cannot forgive you."

Alduin landed behind the stadium. He threw back his head and roared to the sky. "My Master speaks for all the Celestial Realm. Our Judgment is final."

Lucy solemnly turned to the crowd in the stadium and her voice was amplified for all to hear. "It is not our place to punish mankind, but this man has committed such an egregious offense, that we truly have no choice." She stepped back to the still prone Arcadios. He flinched as she reached for him and she spoke quietly. "I am so very sorry. One day, you may find peace. Until then.." Her voice raised once again. "For using your magic to rip open the celestial dimension, it is taken from you."

Arcadios went wide eyed as Lucy touched his forehead. Rogue's prison instantly shattered into thousands of pieces. All traces of the red magic vanished. "No, no. You can't!" Arcadios was frantic as he felt his power leave him completely.

"I can. I have. And I am not yet done." Lucy did not relish what she had to do next. "You have lied and schemed for many years. You have harmed many innocent people with your twisted words. Your silver tongue is now taken from you." She gently covered his mouth with her hand. Arcadios tried to protest but no words came out. Lucy looked on as she could see the horror and anger in his eyes. "Arcadios, your intelligence and patience are amazing. To plan and lie in wait for so many years makes you a truly dangerous adversary. It is also your downfall. To ensure that you will no longer do harm, I take your body. You will still live, but only your mind. Your body will be a mere shell to house your intellect. You will not communicate, you will not move, you will only think. Please meditate on your crimes and when you have truly repented of your misdeeds, you will be allowed to pass from this world. Until then, your mind will be a prisoner of your body." Lucy shed a single tear as she touched the back of his neck. Arcadios slumped forward and she turned away. "Let this be a lesson to all."

Rogue rushed to Lucy's side. He set aside his shock to comfort the blonde. "That was amazing." She leaned into his shoulder, clearly exhausted.

"Yeah, if you say so. It was awesome to be connected to the spirit realm like that, but it really drained me. If Alduin hadn't been here, I would have passed out." The dragon leaned his head over the roof so Lucy could pet his snout. "Thank you."

Lucy and Rogue whirled around when they heard footsteps behind them. Natsu ran up and bowled his partner over in his exuberance. "Lucy, that was so bad ass! When did you get so cool? You gotta teach me." Lucy laughed and blushed when she noticed their intimate position.

"Get off me you big lug."

"Yeah, you two get a room." Gajeel snickered when both his friends jerked away from each other. The pair stood up as more people found their way to the roof. Someone in uniform took Arcadios away. Lucy tried to put the man out of her mind. He had brought this upon himself. Several of her friends hugged her and patted her on the back for a job well done. Most were just happy that she appeared unharmed. A few didn't even realize she had been abducted. Lucy told the crowd as much as she could about the night's events and was about to beg her pardon when Alduin growled behind her.

"And what do you plan to do now? Take away anyone's magic that crosses you?" The nasally voice cut through the throng of people.

"No, that was a one time thing, who...? Oh, it figures," Lucy sighed. "Lahar, you are such a-"

"What gives you the right to judge and punish?" the council mage cut her off. "You are an average wizard from a dead last guild."

Lucy puffed up at the insult and the crowd of mostly Fairy Tail mages swelled toward the councilman. They were offended on her behalf. Some more so than others as she saw lightning flash and the sound of requipping armor. Sensing the impending disaster, Lucy set her pride aside. "I was used by the celestial spirits, a vessel for their voice and for their powers. They could not intervene, so I acted in their place. Arcadios could not go unpunished and they felt it was their responsibility to deal with him. I will never invoke that kind of power again, I don't think I could survive it. I promise."

Lahar sneered at her explanation. There was nothing he could do at the moment with the crowd against him. And the girl had saved the day it seemed. Still, he would need to look after the situation. Nothing involving Fairy Tail ever ended well. "It seems thanks are in order, Lucy Heartphilia. I do have one more question, if you don't mind." He didn't give her a chance to object. "Why did they choose you? Surely there were more powerful, more respected mages to carry out such an important task?"

Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a massive headache coming on. Before she had a chance to answer, Alduin nudged her back. She stood up as straight as her weary body would allow and took a deep breath.

"I chose her," Alduin's deep voice boomed out.

Lahar eyed the massive beast warily. "And who are you?"

"I am Alduin. Celestial Dragon. Eater of Worlds. I am the most powerful celestial being in existence. I bow to this one and this one alone. Lucy Heartphilia. **The Dragon Master**."

**A/N: Whew! So that's that. Again, sorry for the wait, but Sting being a butthead in the Manga really staunched my creative flow. I have had everything written until Arcadios and Lucy on the roof for weeks now, but just got blocked there. This is the last chapter for To Claim a Dragon. I will post a chapter 6 with a Teaser to Dragon's Claim, which follows directly after this, but deals with completely different subject material. It is more romantic in nature with Sting, Natsu, and Rogue pursuing Lucy. NOT a harem fic. There will be romantic encounters, but I haven't decided how citrus-y they will be. If you have an opinion one way or the other, please feel free to leave me a comment or PM. DC will also be much longer, paced much slower, and have much more introspection.**

**Thank you all so much for your support through TCaD! It has been absolutely amazing getting favorites, alerts, reviews, and PMs. I couldn't have done this without luffy fan too. Seriously, if you haven't checked out Dance Party, do it now. Its a blast!**

**I look forward to seeing you all at Dragon's Claim!**

**XOXOXO**

**Miss Randi**


	6. Chapter 6

Three days.

It had been three days since Arcadios had kidnapped Lucy and set the royal army upon the mages of Fiore. Three days since Lucy had summoned Alduin. Three days since she was saved by and in return saved the dragon slayers of both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Three days since she had passed the judgment of the celestial realm onto Arcadios, stripping him of his magic, his power and his dignity. The magic council was still interrogating soldiers, court advisers, and royal mages to find out who were under the influence of the madman's magic and who were acting in their own best interest to gain power. It was an arduous task made no easier by the urgent need of those individuals to help repair the damage done in the attack and help the civilians injured recover.

So of course Fairy tail was throwing a raucous party.

In all fairness, there were plenty of reasons to celebrate. Since the last stage of the Grand Magic Games had been interrupted, it was determined that all the remaining guilds would split the prize money and work together to help with the damages caused by the attack. Five million jewels would go a long way in paying off Fairy Tail's debts and the guild was no stranger to rebuilding efforts. Having a ten ton dragon helping with the heavy lifting didn't hurt. By the third day, everything was almost complete and the fairies would be making their way home to Magnolia the next afternoon. But tonight, there was a party that no one would soon forget.

Music, laughter, and shouting could be clearly heard outside of the enormous hall where the Fairy Tail members had gathered for their send off. Three figures stood off to the side of the building, one completely dwarfing the other two.

"So Loke, you promise to be nice to Alduin and show him around?" Lucy looked up at her Lion spirit and gave him her best pout. "I want all my spirits to get along and I think Alduin has been alone for way too long." The blonde mage was nervously petting her dragon. There had been some animosity between Alduin and the other spirits, but that had been ages ago.

Loke slid his arm around Lucy's waist and took her hand. "Whatever my beautiful master desires. We spirits have grown fond of our arrangement and there truly aren't any hard feelings. I am glad to see Alduin after such a long time and I'm sure the others will feel the same way."

Lucy twisted out of Loke's grasp only to turn and wrap her arms around his shoulders. A tear slid down her cheek. "Thanks. That means a lot. "

Loke was startled by the sudden hug, but not by Lucy's sincerity. "Maybe you can repay me with a date after you're settled back home?" The mood had been entirely too serious for the silly lion.

Lucy stepped back and sniffled as she smiled. "Maybe." She reached up and rubbed the gleaming scales down Alduin's front. He obliged her and ducked his massive head so that they were at eye level. She moved her hand to scratch behind his eye ridge and the beast purred at her ministrations. "You're just a big ole pussy cat, aren't ya?"

"I just enjoy your touch, little one."

Lucy was still getting used to actually hearing Alduin's booming voice. His language skills were remarkable considering he just learned three days ago. But then, he did know everything that Lucy knew due to their mind link. She was glad that she didn't have to teach him from scratch. Lucy briefly imagined teaching a giant dragon his ABC's. She shook her head and could hear Alduin's rumble-chuckle. Apparently the thought amused him as well.

"I hope you have fun with the other spirits. If they don't treat you well, you can come back. I mean if Loke can open his own gate, surely you can too. Do you think we should try it out? What if you can't make it back? What if I'm not strong enough to open your gate again? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "

Alduin blinked slowly and nudged his master's chin. "You are stronger than you think Lucy. Arcadios merely augmented your natural powers and sped up your magical development. You will be able to call me whenever you wish. Please do not worry. I will also be able to crossover under my own magic. I do not know if I will still be connected to your mind while I am gone, but I will always be with you. I will miss you though."

Lucy put her arms around as much of his neck as she could. "I'll miss you too. Now, go have fun."

_You do the same, little one._ Alduin's spoke directly to her mind. His midnight body shimmered into the night as the last word echoed in Lucy's head. She looked to Loke and gave him a watery smile.

"Get in there and party. I'll take good care of him." Lucy nodded. "Call if you need me, _for anything_."

"Loke you pervert!" Lucy was about to smack her lecherous lion, but he shimmered back to the spirit world with a wink. Lucy grumbled about good for nothing tom cats but her mood was considerably lifted as she entered the hall.

**So, this is actually a teaser for the first chapter of my new Story, Dragon's Claim. To Claim a Dragon was always just the epilogue for Dragon's Claim. DC is going to be a bit different. It will be much slower and there will be at least one romance. There will be some fun adventures and epic fights, no doubt. I hope you all join me for the rest of the story. As always, I love hearing from everyone! Feel free to leave reviews, ask questions, or comment about anything.**

**-****_Miss Randi_**


End file.
